


Shelter

by neverminetohold



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: "This should do for one night."





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



"This should do for one night."  
  
Noctis slowed his mad dash through heavy sheets of rain to a jog. Mud sucked at his boots and spattered all over his legs. Shielding his eyes against the howling wind, he peered in the direction of Gladio's pointing finger.  
  
Between the creaking and swaying trees a dark shape loomed ahead. It wasn't a cave, just a rock overhang. The ground in its shadow looked dry at least, if strewn with pine needles. Faint traces of protective magic hummed through the air. Once, a long time ago, this must have been a haven.  
  
Noctis darted a glance at Gladio's face and swallowed a sigh. He was smiling. Of course the guy who loved camping and survival training would be.  
  
"Great," Noctis said, filling that one word with all the sarcasm he could muster after trudging through the wilderness for three hours.  
  
"Wuss," Gladio shot back over his shoulder. He was already crawling on hands and knees into their shelter. It was a tight fit - with a very nice view of his _ass_ ets. Darn. Those bad puns were catching. "Watch your head."  
  
"Said the giant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Pretty sure he now knew how a drowned cat felt, Noctis followed him. Settling in, a tiny pile of hollow bones splintered underneath his palm and the acrid stench of a deserted den assaulted his nose. "Nothing at all."  
  
Lightning flashed across the darkening sky like cracks spreading through glass. Raindrops turned into tiny bombshells that battered the ground. Shivering, back pressed against the rough stone and breath fogging in front of his mouth, Noctis watched the spectacle.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Noctis knew that tone. It was Gladio's off-duty voice, less harsh and matter-of-fact, soft instead. Intimate. Sometimes, he hated that clean-cut switch from King's Shield to friend to lover. For the most part, he was grateful that it happened. A strong arm snaked around his middle and pulled him sideways, right into Gladio's lap and a bear hug that warmed him to the core, despite their soaked clothes and dripping hair. Noctis tilted his head up in invitation.  
  
Gladio's mouth and tongue were hot and lazy, tasting faintly of Cup Noodles. "Better?"  
  
Noctis smiled. "Much."


End file.
